Norito Goshi/Relationships
Japanese Imperial Demon Army Sayuri Hanayori When they were 16, Goshi would sometimes tease and flirt with Sayuri alongside Shigure as he found them both to be attractive. Even eight years later, he still teases her, asking for her to hold him in a headlock so his face can be in her chest. In spite of his pervert actions around her, Sayuri and Goshi care for each other as comrades and work together with the rest of the squad in battles. Kureto Hīragi The current leader of the Hiragi family and the Japanese Imperial Demon Army. Goshi as well as his comrades are targeted as sacrifices for Kureto's seraph project. Seishirō Hīragi Major General of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army. Shinya Hīragi Shinya is a friend from his high school days. Norito and Shinya seem to get along and often team up to annoy Guren. He stood alongside Goshi when Guren was administering a punishment exercise for Shinoa by using Yu. During the rescue attempt of captives outside Nagoya city hall, Goshi was covered by Shinya so that he could get close enough for his illusion magic to affect the attacking vampires. Yuichiro Hyakuya He is a kid who gets special treatment from Guren. Under Guren's orders as punishment to Sergeant Shinoa Hiragi, Goshi lures her in with a mortifying illusion of a naked Yu crying for his mama. Guren Ichinose He is the leader of Goshi's squad and the Moon Demon Company. They have been on the same squad since they were 16. Goshi likes to tease him, and Guren often responds by ordering Sayuri or Shigure to beat him up. A member of the prestigious Ichinose family. Mito Jūjō She is a member of Guren's squad since she was 15 back in high school prior to the apocalypse. A typical tsundere ojou-sama. Goshi holds Mito back when she loses her temper and tries to attack Guren. A member of the prestigious Jujo family. Shigure Yukimi She is a member of Guren's squad since she was 16 back in high school prior to the apocalypse. She does not speak often. Vampires Chess Belle He attempted to rescue Guren from her. Crowley Eusford Goshi's illusion magic is powerful enough to affect a progenitor-like Crowley. Goshi gives the illusion that the corridor he is in is flooded with magma, before using his cursed gear to physically deflect an attack from Crowley aimed at Sayuri. Mikaela Hyakuya A young vampire, who Guren, Shigure, and Goshi fight together. He nearly kills Guren, despite Goshi using his illusion magic to create a huge maw to catch Mika of guard. He encounters Mika again and thinking he is an attacking vampire, he resorts to "give him a spanking" this time to make it appear as if Mika's legs are melting. He is stunned when Mika slices straight through the effect and is powerless to stop him advancing. Horn Skuld Goshi tried rescuing Guren when he was captured by Horn and Crowley. Mel Stefano Guren's squad kills him in Nagoya. Other Mahiru Hīragi Shinya's deceased fiancée and Guren's lover. She became the demon in Guren's sword. Category:Relationships